The Doctor & The Chamber of Secrets
by Ender27
Summary: El Doctor cruza dimensiones y acude a Hogwarts en ayuda de Hagrid, Dumbledore y Harry Potter, para enfrentar el mal que acecha en la cámara de los secretos.


Hagrid se detuvo, un segundo antes de salir de la cabaña, y en voz alta – y ante el desconcierto de Fudge y de Malfoy- dijo "si alguien quisiera averiguar lo que de verdad sucedió, yo le diría que sigan a las mariposas".

Harry y Ron se quitaron la capa a poco entrar en el bosque prohibido. Caminar bajo ella resultaba incómodo y, gracias a la cálida noche, comenzaban a acalorarse por los nervios, la ropa y la misma capa.

"¿No te parece esto extraño?" le dijo Harry a Ron mientras envolvía la capa y la guardaba bajo su túnica.

"Todo lo que hace Hagrid me parece extraño... Criar dragones, perros de tres cabezas y quién sabe que otras cosas que pueda haber hecho, o tener ahora ocultas en algún lugar..." Nada sobre Hagrid sorprendía a Ron, excepto la idea de que hubiese tenido algo que ver con la apertura de la cámara secreta y la muerte de una chica, Myrtle la llorona.

"No, me refiero a ¿mariposas? No suena como Hagrid, debería ser algo más peligroso, algo más arriesgado" añadió Harry, pero Ron le contestó rápidamente "Creo que hemos tenido suficientes riesgos para el resto de nuestras vidas, y si decía 'sigan a los dragones' yo me quedaba en mi cuarto". Un segundo después Ron pensó en Hermione, en su cuerpo petrificado yaciendo inerte sobre una cama en la enfermería, y se sintió seguro de que, fuese lo que fuese que hubiera delante de ellos, fuese lo que fuese lo que tuvieran que seguir o enfrentar, lo haría, lo enfrentaría. Pero no se lo dijo a Harry.

"¿Crees que esto sirva realmente?" preguntó Ron, cabizbajo y preocupado, no por la búsqueda sino por su amiga sabelotodo de cabello castaño.

"Eso espero" contestó lacónico Harry. Temía lo que le pudieran deparar aquellos caminos. Temía no encontrar nada y que Hagrid nunca regresara de Azkaban. Temía que Hermione yaciera perdida, con su cuerpo convertido en piedra, para siempre. Temía que cerraran el colegio y volver con los Dursley, dejando atrás a Ron, a los Weasley, a Dumbledore y a todo aquello que había conocido hace poco más de un año. A todo aquello que lo había hecho, por primera vez en su vida, sentirse afortunado, sentirse feliz. No podía evitar pensar que estaba destinado a perderlo, a perderlos, como había perdido ya a sus padres. No podría evitar pensar que perder a la gente que amaba fuese una maldición con la que tuviera que cargar el resto de su vida.

De pronto un pequeño destello de luz voló frente a sus ojos, y desvió sus pensamientos hacia su misión de aquella noche, seguir a las mariposas. Un pequeño insecto alado refulgía entre la tiniebla y las hojas y arbustos que cerraban su paso. A lo lejos, otros pequeños seres alados revoloteaban, en apariencia alegremente, girando en círculos, haciendo pequeñas carreras unos con otros, y luego se alejaban, hacia lo profundo del bosque.

"¡Vamos!" apresuró Harry tomando a Ron del brazo.

"¿Es normal que brillen? De día no lo hacen" pensó en voz alta el más pequeño de los hombres Weasley.

"Deben ser alguna especie de mariposas mágicas, o quizás de día no lo necesitan. Aunque siempre he tenido la idea de que las mariposas son más diurnas que nocturnas, excepto las polillas" agregó Harry, que de todos modos no era ningún experto en entomología y sólo suponía, aunque sin ser tajante.

"Son muy bonitas" apreció Ron, "¿Sabes? Me alegra que por una vez no tengamos que arriesgarnos con algo siniestro. Estas parecen bastante inofensivas".

Caminaron rápidamente, sin correr para no arriesgar una caída, ya que el bosque estaba colmado de arbustos, ramas, pequeñas piedras, y en algunos momentos la vegetación se volvía muy espesa, aunque luego pasaban a lugares más despejados donde sólo habían árboles espaciados por varios metros. Eso sí, la luna rara vez lograba colarse entre las copas y los rayos de luz eran en su mayoría absorbidos por los frondosos cielos. Ambos mantenían sus varitas en alto, alumbrando su camino. Seguían el rastro de unas pocas mariposas que revoloteaban más adelante. Parecía que los guiaban, pues se mantenían a una distancia segura para ser vistas. Harry pensó si no podría ser posible que las mariposas fuesen realmente especiales, y más inteligentes de lo que podrían llegar a creer. Si Hagrid les había mencionado que las siguieran, no podían ser seres comunes y corrientes. Algún secreto debían poseer, uno relacionado con la cámara de los secretos ojalá.

Salieron de pronto de la espesura del bosque y quedaron boquiabiertos. Un enorme claro se abría ante ellos, con un pequeño arroyo atravesándolo justo en el medio. Varios árboles de no más de 2 metros se encontraban esparcidos todo alrededor, y lucían como pinos navideños. Luces brillaban, titilaban y refulgían en todas sus ramas, y ambos magos notaron que eran pequeñas colmenas.

"¡Es una ciudad Harry, una ciudad de mariposas!" chilló Ron. Y estaba en lo cierto. Cientas de pequeñas colmenas brillaban sobre las ramas de los árboles como casas/departamentos iluminados en un edificio muggle. Dentro revoloteaban decenas de pequeñas mariposas. Todos los árboles lucían iguales, excepto uno en el centro que era del doble del tamaño que todos los demás. Debía ser como el equivalente de un palacio, pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras situaban sus ojos sobre él.

De pronto, todas las colmenas se apagaron y la ciudad quedó a oscuras, sólo iluminada por el cielo despejado y la plateada luna sonriente. Las mariposas salieron en hordas de sus hogares y comenzaron a volar en círculos alrededor del árbol principal.

"¿Habremos hecho algo malo?" preguntó Ron preocupado, "quizás deberíamos marcharnos" agregó en un susurro.

"No, mejor no movernos" añadió Harry, totalmente quieto aunque con el corazón latiendo con mucha más fuerza y preocupación que un instante antes. Sólo un segundo después todas las mariposas se iluminaron denuevo y ellos debieron cerrar sus ojos por un triz ante tal cegadora ola de luz. Lo que vieron al abrirlos era un maravilloso espectáculo. Miles de pequeñas luces circulaban por el cielo, con la imagen de un enorme remolino de plata, descendiendo desde las nubes hasta los pastos verdes alrededor de aquel pequeño palacio de hojas y ramas grises. Luego aquellos que tocaban el suelo envolvían al resto de la figura y regresaban hacia la luna, para colocarse en la cima y comenzar nuevamente el baile, la sucesión, descendiendo con el flujo de sus congéneres hasta la hierba. Lo repetían una y otra vez, iluminando la ciudad, los árboles y el bosque. Se preguntaron si podrían verlo desde las torres de Hogwarts, aunque todos ya deberían estar dormidos.

"¡Increíble! Harry, esto es maravilloso" dijo Ron, extasiado.

"Claro que lo es, claro que lo es" dijo Harry con voz pausada, agradeciendo en su mente a Hagrid por aquel espectáculo, y prometiéndole que pase lo que pase, lo sacarían de Azkaban y lo traerían de vuelta al bosque, al castillo, a su hogar.

De pronto el remolino de mariposas comenzó a moverse más velozmente, y formó una película dorada que no permitía ver del otro lado. Un instante después, se desplegaron, volviendo raudamente a sus departamentos iluminados en las ramas de los árboles. En el centro de lo que solía ser su danza, justo delante de aquel enorme árboles de ramas grises, había ahora una cabina telefónica de color azul.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, y luego de nuevo hacia adelante. No sabían si avanzar hacia ella, si tocar, si esperar que sonara el teléfono.

"¿Vamos a llamar a Hagrid a Azkaban con eso? Porque no creo que la policía nos sea de mucha ayuda en este momento" dijo Ron.

"No lo creo... Pero quizás sirva para comunicarse con alguien que sepa lo que está pasando, o que pueda ayudarnos" y entonces dio un paso adelante, "tendremos que probar". Y justo cuando Harry comenzaba a caminar hacia aquel pequeño armatoste de color azul, escucharon pasos, una voz lejana y entonces, luz se coló lentamente entre la abertura de la puerta, que se abrió despacio, poco a poco. Un hombre joven vestido como bibliotecario y con una ridícula corbata con forma de humita, se asomó entonces. A su lado, un bella pelirroja de tez blanca asomó la cabeza, y luego ambos se deslizaron fuera de la cabina. Según lo que ambos magos alcanzaron a vislumbrar antes de que sus cuerpos bloquearan la puerta, la cabina era más grande por dentro. Los extraños miraron a los dos niños, luego se miraron entre ellos, y luego nuevamente a los dos niños, que con la boca abierta los contemplaban sorprendidos. Entonces el hombre de la corbata abrió la boca.

"¿Alguien necesita un Doctor?" preguntó sonriendo. Harry y Ron seguían en silencio, mientras que el hombre y su amiga pelirroja, que bien podría haber sido familiar de los Weasly, los miraban con expresión divertida. Parecían querer gritar ¡sorpresa!

(Vortex y créditos)

"¿Dónde está Hagrid?" dijo el hombre. Los miró a ambos. Entonces Harry habló, "¿conoces a Hagrid?"

"Claro, él me llamó, ¿no?" afirmó y preguntó. Harry y Ron dudaron un instante. Entonces la pelirroja se introdujo en la conversación.

"Hey niños, ¿dónde estamos?" dijo curiosa, "¿es este otro planeta?"

"No, creo que es Inglaterra" contestó Ron dubitativo. No estaba del todo seguro.

"¿Inglaterra?" repitió decepcionada, y miró a su compañero "¡me prometiste otro planeta!"

"Pero ellos llamaron y eso significa que Hagrid me necesita. Los amigos están primero que la diversión. Haría lo mismo por ti" contestó él, con una sonrisa, pero serio. Realmente creía lo que decía. Luego la pelirroja volvió a posar la mirada sobre los dos pequeños.

"¿Cómo que creen? ¿No saben dónde están?" cuestionó.

"Nadie sabe con certeza dónde está Hogwarts, ¿o sí?" Harry miró a Ron. Ron negó con la cabeza y dijo "quizás los profesores, Dumbledore seguro que sabe".

"¿Qué es Hogwarts" replicó ella.

"Nuestro colegio..." entonces Harry pensó, si no saben de Hogwarts, no saben de magia, y entonces ¿quienes son y qué hacen aquí?. No sabía si responder o no a aquellas preguntas. Pero por otro lado, al menos él era amigo de Hagrid y había venido en su ayuda. Deberían poder confiar en ellos, pero esperaría un momento, hasta saber mejor. Claro que no debió esperar mucho, porque entonces el hombre de la corbata graciosa tomó la palabra.

"Hogwarts es un colegio de magia y hechicería, dirigido por un gran mago llamado Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid, mi amigo, es el guardabosques de este lugar y si me ha llamado es de seguro porque se ha metido en un gran lío. Estos dos pequeños que ves aquí son magos". Deslizó el final de la frase con divertido dramatismo, confiado en la reacción de su amiga, que pareció no creerle en un primer momento. "Pruébalo" le contestó y entonces el hombre caminó unos pasos hacia los dos niños y se presentó.

"Hola pequeños, yo soy EL DOCTOR, encantado de conocerlos" dijo he hizo una leve reverencia.

"Harry Potter" contestó Harry, y luego El Doctor miró a Ron que se apresuró a decir "Ron, Ron Weasley".

"Lindo cabello Ron, Ron Weasley, ¿seguro no eres pariente de mi compañera?" bromeó el Doctor. Ron miró a la chica y sonrió. Era muy hermosa y a la luz de la luna su piel se veía muy blanca y sus cabellos algo más apagados de lo usual. Entonces ella dijo "Mi nombre es Amelia, Amelia Pond, pero llámenme Amy".

"Hola Amy" dijeron los niños, al unísono, y el Doctor agregó "Me encanta el nombre Amelia, es como de un cuento de hadas, ¿no creen?", les guiñó un ojo y continuó, "pero ella insiste en Amy. Amelia es una niña dulce que espera paciente en el pasado". Harry y Ron no comprendieron a qué se refería, pero les parecía un tipo agradable.

"Bien, las presentaciones ya están hechas, cuéntenme, ¿dónde está Hagrid? Porque no lo veo aquí y no es precisamente una persona que pueda esconderse fácilmente" observó el Doctor.

"Hagrid está en prisión, en Azkaban. Lo culpan de abrir una habitación secreta en Hogwarts y liberar a lo que sea que haya dentro de ella" contestó Harry, y agregó "pero él jamás podría haber hecho algo así, herir a alguien".

Ron pensó que eso era sólo verdad a medias. Hagrid tiene buen corazón, nadie lo duda, y jamás heriría a alguien, a propósito, pero su idea de mascotas solía diferir mucho de la idea que tenía la gente normal. Donde otros preferían animales pequeños y adorables él prefería monstruos enormes y peligrosos. Quizás algo se le había salido de control. Aún así, ambos sabían que de tener un dragón u otra criatura enorme y peligrosa, no la tendría en Hogwarts, sino lejos, en el bosque, donde no pudiera dañar a nadie. Si alguna vez Hagrid había sido culpable de una muerte, 50 años atrás, estaba seguro que no hubiese dejado que eso pasara otra vez. Dumbledore confiaba en él, ellos confiaban en él y, al parecer, el Doctor también confiaba en él.

"Por supuesto pequeño, Hagrid es un buen hombre. Él jamás haría daño a nadie, antes moriría" replicó.

"Pero la cámara se abrió ya una vez, y alguien murió" agregó Harry.

"Lo sé, la famosa Cámara de los secretos que escondió hace mil años Salazar Slytherin y que nunca ha sido encontrada", dijo, demostrando saber más de lo que ellos creían, y agregó "pero eso va a cambiar".

"¿Hagrid te dijo dónde estaba?" preguntó Ron.

"Claro que no, Hagrid nunca abrió la cámara de los secretos" contestó el Doctor.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Harry.

"Porque él me lo dijo" afirmó, demostrando que confiaba ciegamente en el guardabosques de Hogwarts, para luego agregar "y porque yo sé quien fue".

Harry y Ron abriron los ojos hasta el límite de sus cuencas, y sus labios, aunque silentes, se expandieron y estiraron su piel. ¿Cómo conocía tantos secretos este extraño, cómo sabía él cosas que ni Dumbledore parecía saber?

Los pequeños lideraron el camino de regreso al castillo, mientras le contaban al Doctor y a Amy lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses. Los ataques a los alumnos, el mensaje en el muro y las leyendas sobre la cámara de los secretos y lo que podría haber dentro. El Doctor parecía tener algunas ideas pero dijo que no era nada seguro, y que mejor esperar hasta que supieran más antes de decir más. Harry, Ron y Amy se mostraban muy curiosos, pero el Doctor no quería hablar, sino escuchar y seguía acribillando con preguntas a Harry y Ron sobre los alumnos atacados, la clase de ataques, los horarios y los lugares. Notaban que sabía más de lo que decia y que sospechaba que algo no encajaba en todos estos hechos, pero decidieron esperar a que él decidiera ponerlos al tanto.

Entraron al castillo por la puerta principal y encontraron el hall completamnete vacío.

"Deberíamos ir a ver Dumbledore" indicó de inmediato Harry, mientras el Doctor miraba hacia todos lados del Hall, con expresión de maravillada sorpresa.

"Es aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba" exclamó, alegre.

"Quizás ha cambiado desde la última vez que viniste" comentó Amy.

"No, creo que es al revés" detalló el Doctor.

Ron se acerco a Harry y mientras el Doctor y Amy conversaban, le susurró a Harry en el oído, "está un poco mal de la cabeza ese tipo, ¿no crees?"

"Bueno, es amigo de Hagrid, no podría ser del todo cuerdo, y no olvidemos a Dumbledore, que no es precisamente una persona normal tampoco" razonó Harry.

"Sí bueno" continuó Ron, "estamos rodeados de unos locos maravillosos".

"Quizás por eso son tan buenos en lo que hacen" dijo Harry, "además, ¿recuerdas lo que siempre nos ha dicho Hermione?"

"¿Hagan sus deberes?¿No hablen en clases?¿Dúchense más seguido?" repasó Ron.

"No, que nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Él debe ser una especie de mago muy poderoso", concluyó Harry, esperanzado, "Y dijo que sabe quien fue el verdadero culpable hace 50 años. Con él y Dumbledore, los responsables de abrir la cámara y de los ataques no podrán seguir impunes".

El Doctor se acercó a ellos en silencio y se inclinó, posando su cabeza entre las de los dos pequeños, con Amy a su izquierda, y les preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

"¿Listos para un poco de aventura?"

"Si no hay otra alternativa" contestó Ron, desganado y temiendo lo peor. Sus aventuras siempre terminaban mal.

"Sorbete de limón" dijo Harry a la gárgola. Esta no se movió. "¿Cucurucho de chocolate?"

"¿Qué haces?" preguntaron Amy y Ron.

"La contraseña de Dumbledore, siempre es algo así, alguna especie de golosina" contestó el chico de lentes.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, y quienes son ustedes dos?" una voz estridente recorrió el pasillo. Una señora de aspecto altivo caminaba con presteza en su dirección, con la mirada saltando entres los 4 llamativos personajes de pie junto a la gárgola que guarda la entrada al despecho de Dumbledore. Una vez cerca de ellos, su mirada pasó a Ron.

"¡Profesora!" gritó Harry, algo desesperado "debemos hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore, él (y aquí Harry apuntó al Doctor) tiene una información muy importante que compartir. Por favor, necesitamos verle ya". La voz de Harry se recubría de cruda impaciencia. Algo desesperado por lograr detener a la mente tras la camara de los secretos, y por salvar a Hagrid, Hermione y los demás alumnos víctimas de su secreto.

"'¿Aún no lo saben entonces?", la voz de Mcgonagall cambió. Era triste, decepcionado, abatida. "Dumbledore ya no está con nosotros, ha sido destituido por el consejo escolar debido a su, ejem (se aclaró la garganta y adoptó un tono deliberadamente sarcástico) 'incompetencia'... hábrase visto tamaña calumnia". Harry y Ron se sorprendieron de la actitud de Mcgonagall y su muestra de confianza hacia ellos. Rara vez dejaba ver lo que pensaba o empatizaba – y jamás se sinceraba - con alumnos, y aquella demostración de sus sentimientos les pareció una palmarada en la espalda, una cálida entrega de afecto que indicaba, sin temor a equivocarse, que les apreciaba. Tardaron un momento en recupearse y responder, por lo que el Doctor tomó la palabra.

"Disculpe, ¿profesora es su primer nombre?" dijo. Amy rodó sus ojos. Mcgonagall lo miró incrédula.

"Disculpe, pero, ¿quién es usted y quién le dio permiso para entrar? Las visitas deben identificarse y esperar un permiso de parte de los profesores para ingresar al establecimiento". La profesora respondió severamente, y miró a los dos niños a su derecha.

"Profesora, ellos están con nosotros" dijo Ron.

"Gracias Weasley por tu comentario, pero eso es tan evidente que hasta una anciana ciega y senil podría haberlo notado, y no es mi caso. Y para que sepan ustedes dos (y se dirigió también a Harry), los alumnos no tienen autorización para invitar extraños al castillo. Ellos deben pedir permiso por su cuenta a los profesores".

"Pero era una emergencia" replicó Harry.

"Siempre es una emergencia si tiene algo que ver con ustedes dos, ¿por qué no pueden comportarse como niños normales y dejar que otros causen los problemas, aunque sea una vez? Que yo sepa, ustedes no tienen la exclusividad de los líos en este colegio", y luego cambió el tono a uno más comprensivo, y preguntó de forma sincera "bueno, ¿qué sucede? Díganme"

"Estos dos pequeños me han informado que la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta nuevamente, y que culpan de ello a Hagrid" comenzó el Doctor, "¿es eso todo lo que se sabe al respecto?"

"¿Y si es tan genial este Dumbledore, ¿cómo es que lo han despedido?" intervinó Amy, inquieta.

"Y eso también" agregó el Doctor.

"Sí, sí" agrearon Ron y Harry, curiosos y molestos por el trato a Albus.

"Bueno, bueno, calma, una pregunta a la vez". Giró, "pastillas de menta" dijo y la gárgola se movió, "Mejor pasemos al despacho de Dumbledore, no quiero a nadie fisgoneando". Los cuatro la siguieron escalera arriba y la figura de piedra cerró el camino tras ellos.

Luego de que Mcgonagall les aclaró que no había más información al respecto de la cámara de los secretos, y de que tanto ella como Dumbledore confiaban en que Hagrid no tenía relación con los sucedido, les informó también de la sucia jugada de Lucius Malfoy para destituir al barbudo ex director. Claro que no uso las palabras sucia jugada, no exactamente.

"Y bien, es su turno, ¿qué saben ustedes al respecto? Dios mío, quién pensaría que un día dependeríamos de dos niños de segundo año y un par de extranjeros con unos ridículos atuendos". Amy y Minerva se miraron por unos segundos, y Minerva continuó "Disculpa querida, pero no es precisamente el lugar ni el momento para esa combinación".

"¡Pensé que iríamos a otro planeta!" respondió Amy, indignada.

"Otro planeta no es suficiente. A menos que pensaras viajar en el tiempo, no tienes excusas" aclaró Mcgonagall, y justo cuando Amy volvía a abrir la boca el Doctor puso su mano sobre sus labios y le susurró al oído "Próxima parada, Río, pero por ahora, mejor que no sepan de dónde venimos".

"Bien" resopló Amy ante la divertida mirada de la Profesora Mcgonagall, "pero le acepto ese comentario sólo porque ustedes es vieja".

"Me parece muy bien. La vejez me dejó algo de sabiduría, y buen gusto. ¿Qué tal si vamos al grano?"

"La cámara se abrió una vez, hace 50 años, pero no fue Hagrid. Estamos todos claros en eso" dijo el Doctor. Los demás asintieron. "Harry, ¿has escuchado voces?" Todos miraron a Harry.

"¿Voces?" preguntó Harry, desconcertado, "¿qué clase de voces?"

"Si tienes que preguntar, entonces la respuesta es no, y eso es lo que me preocupa".

"Disculpe pero ¿qué pasa?" Mcgonagalla miraba a Harry y al Doctor, intercaladamente.

"Creía que escuchar voces era signo de locura, digo, si eres el único que puede hacerlo" acotó Amy.

"Harry puede parecer algo tocado, pero no lo está" afirmó Ron.

"Gracias Ron..."

"De nada Harry", Ron sonrió satisfecho. El doctor entonces volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Harry" preguntó, "¿alguna vez llegó a tus manos algún artefacto extraño? Digamos, un diario"

"¿Que clase de diario" contrapreguntó Harry, pensando, pero sólo poseía sus artículos escolares, ningún diario, ni normal ni extraño.

El Doctor calló un segundo, pensativo, luego preguntó, "¿Con qué fue escrito el mensaje en la pared?"

"Con nada, fue como... quemado en la pared" dijo Ron, "como con fuego".

"Como con un soplete" agregó Harry. El soplete era una herramienta muggle que Ron desconocía.

"Ron, tu tienes una hermana pequeña, Ginny, ¿cómo está ella?"

"Muy bien, ha tenido un gran primer año" dijo Ron, algo preocupado. ¿Estaría en peligro Ginny?

"Sí, es una de nuestras mejores alumnas, además de ser una de las más populares de su año" agregó Mcgonagall, "y es Gryffindor, por supuesto" y sonrió a los niños.

"Bien..." el Doctor repasaba hechos en su cabeza. Los demás comenzaron a preguntar el porqué de las preguntas, y en un momento parecía que todos hablaban a la vez, desconcertados por las preguntas de aquel joven de corbata y suspensores. ¿Cómo sabía tanto de ellos, de Hogwarts? ¿Y adónde quería llegar, qué clase de dudas eran esas, un diario, voces raras, ginny?

"Bien", dijo el Doctor, levantando la voz, silenciando la sala, "si todos terminaron, creo que es hora de partir. Ojalá Dumbledore estuviera aquí, pero no creo que debamos esperar y ya que las cosas han cambiado, puede que sea muy peligroso para ustedes e incluso para él venir conmigo, aunque podría necesitar de tu ayuda Harry, para entrar a la cámara". El Doctor estaba resuelto y seguro de lo que debían hacer. Como todos habían notado, sabía más de lo que contaba.

"Discúlpeme, pero si dice que Albus estaría en peligro, nadie estaría a salvo, mucho menos unos niños. No puedo dejarle ir solo señor". La voz de Mcgonagall era autoritaria.

"Es Doctor, y es verdad, Albus es un hombre poderoso, el más poderoso de todos los magos, y el más sabio también. Por eso es mejor que vaya yo primero, y quizás, si algo me sucede, él sabrá con qué se enfrenta y podrá derrotarlo fácilmente cuando regrese, ¿no lo cree? Además, algo no calza y yo soy muy bueno improvisando, además de que tengo muy buena suerte" y guinó un ojo a los presentes. Luego tomó la mano de Amy y le miró a los ojos "quizás tú tampoco deberías venir conmigo, no creo que sea seguro".

"No seas ridículo, si tú vas yo también" fueron las palabras de Amy, que no dejaron espacio a discusión.

"¿No te recuerda a alguien?" le dijo Ron a Harry.

"Sí" sonrío Harry, y luego preguntó "¿adónde vamos?"

"Guíame al baño de Myrtle la llorona" indicó el Doctor.

"Ese baño de mujeres está fuera de servicio, de qué podría servirle" dijo Minerva, "descontando el hecho de que es sólo para damas".

"En ese baño está la entrada a la cámara de los secretos" dijo el Doctor sonriente, "¿Vamos entonces?"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" le preguntó Amy. El Doctor giró su cabeza haciendo una mueca.

"Tengo muchos secretos".

"¿Me los contarás algún día?"

"Si te quedas conmigo, te contaré uno cada día, y uno cada aventura"

"Me quedaré contigo para siempre"

"No digas eso si no puedes prometerlo", remató él, algo melancólico. Ya había escuchado lo mismo antes.

"¿Y qué pasa si puedo?", ella le abrazó.

"Nadie puede".

Los cinco corrieron por los pasillos. Mcgonagall se rehusó a dejar solos a sus alumnos. Los escoltaría hasta el baño de Myrtle y luego de vuelta sus habitaciones. Su plan era luego ir en busca de los demás profesores para ayudar al Doctor y enviar una lechuza a Dumbledore para que regresara de inmediato. Necesitaban su ayuda si querían atacar lo que habitaba en la cámara de los secretos.

Amy acercó sus labios al oído del Doctor. Lo separó un poco de los otros 3 y volvió a preguntarle, "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"¿Estás bromenado verdad? ¿acaso no leíste los libros?" respondió él.

"¿Me estás diciendo que estamos en una historia de fantasía?" replicó la pelirroja.

"No, estamos en otra dimensión, en una especie de universo paralelo derivado del nuestro donde esto es real y nosotros somos la fantasía"

"¿Y esto es como el libro? O sea que por eso sabes qué succede... ¿Acaso tu estabas en los libros, así con otro nombre, como dijo River? 'Odio a los sabios de las historias, siempre resultan ser él... Eso sería muy extraño, incluso para ti". Amy estaba más desconcertada de lo usual. Los demás los seguían de cerca pero no alcanzaban a escuchar su conversación secreta. El Doctor la miró a los ojos, posó sus manos a ambos costados de sus brazos, justo en sus hombros – los de Amelia -, y dijo "No, no estoy, somos una adición a la historia, y muchas de las cosas que están en ellos, no están aquí. La fantasía es inexacta, excitable y voluble, por lo que podría no significar nada, esto podría ser normal – y aún así, siendo normal, sería peligroso - pero también, todo esto podría implicar alguna intrusión, alguna severa alteración de esta realidad, o un peligro mucho mayor del imaginado en primer lugar..."

"¿O sea que no tienes idea de lo que sucede?", remató Amy, secamente, mirando de soslayo.

"En resumidas cuentas, no" y la sonrisa del Doctor ganó espacio a través de su rostro. Su invencible y casi ingenua sonrisa. No creerías que tiene más de 900 años si la ves.

"¿Nos incluirán en sus planes?" preguntó Harry, un poco harto de su aislamiento.

"¿Ya llegamos?" fue la respuesta del Doctor.

"Sí, es aquí..." indicó el chico de lentes y cabello salvaje, "pero hemos estado aquí antes, y no hemos visto nunca la entrada".

"Es porque nunca la buscaron" sentenció el viajero. Caminó directo a los lavabos y bajo aquel desvencijado y descompuesto, aquel que nunca había funcionado y que nadie se había molestado en reparar, encontró la marca de la cámara de los secretos. Claro que, algo no andaba bien.

"¿Qué significa ese símbolo?" preguntó Ron. Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, curiosos, observando la extraña figura. Bajo el lavamanos, a un costado, en el canto de la loza, se encontraba tallada una especie de serpiente, pero cuya cabeza en lugar de mostrar la fisionomía común, con ojos, colmillos y rejillas en lugar de nariz, era piramidal pero sin esquinas, con terminaciones redondeadas, casi como un salero. Y en la punta, poseía un ojo alargado, como un brazo extendiéndose desde la cima de su extraña cabeza.

"No puede ser" exclamó el Doctor, con voz queda, incrédulo, "deben marcharse de inmediato, seguiré yo solo".

"No, de ninguna manera, ¿qué puede haber allá abajo que no hayamos enfrentado? No recuerdas que ya estuve a tu lado cuando todos los seres del universo te atraparon en la caja de Pandora? No me dirás que no estoy capacitada para seguirte a un sucio sótano escolar". La réplica de Amy fue clara y definitiva.

"Nosotros también iremos" afirmó Harry.

"Sí, nuestra mejor amiga está en peligro y no la dejaremos. Ustedes podrían necesitarnos" agregó Ron, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

"Oh claro que no, ustedes no irán a ninguna parte, son sólo unos chicos" aclaró Mcgonagall, pero ellos no tardaron en replicar, "Y hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Además, estaremos con ustedes"

"No podemos actuar de niñeros" dijo el Doctor, "y no quiero ser responsable de destruir una de las más increíbles fantasías de la historia". En otras palabras, no quería ser responsable de la muerte de Harry Potter.

"¿Qué?" Harry y Ron se miraron, y luego Harry tomó la palabra, "me da igual si quieren o no, iremos, no somos niños cualquiera, hemos enfrentado peligros antes y queremos ayudar".

Los adultos se miraron, sabían que no podían desdeñarlos y tratarlos como pequeños incompetentes, pues todos – especialmente el Doctor – sabían de su potencial, de su valor, pero no querían arriesgarlos. Él sabía que Harry podría enfrentar grandes peligros, pero esta clase no era mágica, y este repentino cambio en los acontecimientos, en la realidad de su universo, podría afectar muchas cosas, incluído su status de protagonista y por ende, su supervivencia. Tembló unos instantes. Había mucho en juego.

"Yo iré primero, ustedes vayan por Dumbledore" ordenó el Doctor a los dos niño y a Minerva. Ni siquiera intentaría convencer a Amy, y de todos modos la quería a su lado. Al menos con los otros 3 existía la mínima chance de que le hicieran caso. Pero mínima

"De ninguna manera" exclamaron Ron y Harry al unísono. No querían perderse lo que venía.

"Y de todos modos, no es necesario, ya he enviado noticia a Dumbledore" aclaró Mcgonagall, "una lechuza partió en su busqueda hace unos momentos. Esperemos que llegue pronto, y de todos modos, si se me permite preguntar, ¿es necesario que nos aventuremos por nuestra cuenta antes de su llegada? El monstruo o lo que sea que habite la cámara no ha salido en varios días, nada asegura que lo vaya a hacer en las próximas horas o minutos y lo más sabio sería esperar por Albus"

"Vaya si salieron tercos" exclamó Amy mirando a los niños, y luego le dijo a Miverva "no te procupes, seguro que ese Almus Tumblerdore es genial pero él (y miró al Doctor) tambien lo es y te aseguro que aunque estar a su lado no es muy seguro, siempre te sacará de apuros". Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios y los ojos de Amy y el Doctor, mientras se fruncía el ceño de Minerva que observaba a los dos con aspecto grave y poco esperanzado, pero resignado.

"Y como dije antes, creo que es mejor investigar para que, en caso de que no podamos solos, Dumbledore sepa lo que enfrentará. Además, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo salga mientras esperamos, mejor ir nosotros a por ellos. Esta vez seremos nosotros quienes tomen la iniciativa para que no haya más estudiantes atacados ni muertes en Hogwarts".

"¡Eso nunca!" respondió Mcgonagall.

"Oh, como me gustaría que eso fuese a ser cierto" pensó el Doctor, "no tienes idea Minerva de lo que les espera, a todos ustedes... Pero eso no será hasta dentro de unos años. Hoy no morirá nadie, no mientras yo esté aquí. Ya el hecho de venir ha cambiado la historia, ¿o he venido porque la historia cambió? Sea como sea, no permitiré que mi intromisión cause un daño extra, no, de ninguna manera".

"¿No intervenimos a menos que haya niños en peligro, ah?" comentó Amy. El Doctor sólo sonrió.

"Bueno" dijo el Doctor, "no creo que el parsel ayude, así que probaré con esto", y sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña herramienta electrónica que siempre acarreaba consigo, su desatornillador sónico.

"¿Cómo sabe que hablo parsel?" inquirió Harry.

"Podríamos pasarnos todo el día preguntándole cómo sabe tal o cual cosa, pero mejor sigamos adelante" intervinó Amy, "créeme que es lo mejor... Llevo mucho tiempo haciendo preguntas"

"Y algún día las responderé todas, cuando ya no haya trabajo que hacer y podamos recostarnos en una playa, tendidos bajo el sol a beber agua de coco, pero por ahora, hay que salvar al mundo", y apuntó su pequeño artilugio a la figura tallada en el lavabo. Un sonido metálico y una luz verde fueron seguidos por la apertura de un túnel donde antes estaban la loza y las cañerías. Era la entrada a la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin.

"¿Listos?" preguntó el Doctor, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder saltó dentro del túnel gritando "¡Gerónimooo!".

El túnel parecía extenderse por kilómetros. Era un enorme tobogán tallado en la piedra y que terminaba en otro túnel, pero sin inclinación y de mayores proporciones. Fueron amortiguados por montañas de basura, polvo y tierra. Los cinco se irguieron y continuaron el camino, atentos a cualquier movimiento, listos y con sus varitas – y destornillador sónico – en alto. El Doctor no sabía con certeza qué les esperaba, pero sí sabía qué no lo hacía.

"Ya conozco esta historia, o al menos eso creí. Las cosas han cambiado, de alguna manera, y por eso ellas me trajeron aquí, ellas lo sabían y ahora yo lo sabré también "pensaba el Doctor para sus adentros. Prefería, por una vez, no divagar en voz alta.

"Nunca pensé que hubiera un lugar así en Hogwarts, siempre creí que eran cuentos de viejas" dijo Minvera.

"Entonces debería haberlos creído" acotó Amy. Ron y Harry sonrieron. Ambas les agradaban. El lugar era deprimente, de lobrego estandarte, y rápidamente se volvió más y más tétrico y espeluznanten. Enormes cabezas se extendían hacia el techo, en ambos costados, pero no era lo que esperaban, no era lo que el Doctor esperaba.

"¿Qué son esas criaturas?" preguntó Ron.

"No parecen nada que yo haya visto" afirmó Harry.

"Pero tú sí, ¿verdad?" le dijo Amy a undécimo, "son ellos".

"Sí, pero no sé cómo, es extremadamente improbable" comentó.

"Sería grandioso si nos incluyeran en la conversación" introdujo Mcgonagall, "buenos modales".

"Esto no debería lucir así" dijo el Doctor, "o sea, debería ser horrible, pero de otra forma, con otra clase de cabezas, con más dientes y con ojos. Y eso que ven ahí no tiene ni dientes ni ojos".

"Ahora que lo pienso parece un salero" dijo Harry.

"Sí, sí, es cierto" confirmó Ron, "los saleros no dan miedo".

"Espera que uno se derrame en tus ojos y luego hablamos"

"¿Y bien?" insistió Minerva.

"Esta es la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin, ¿no? Pues bien, su símbolo son las serpientes, y el rey de las serpientes es el basilisco. Eso fue lo que él dejó aquí, y un basilisco es lo que debía aterrorizar la escuela y a sus alumnos, pero no fue así"

"¿De qué habla? Cómo que 'debía', ¿De qué lado está?¿y cómo puede saber eso?", resopló la profesora, con voz clara y fuerte, alterada en su tono pero no en su origen. Su mente seguía calma y templada.

"Es complicado"

"Muy complicado"

"El punto es que sé demasiado pero esto no es lo que sabía, y eso significa que todo o mucho ha cambiado, y no sé por qué. Aquellas mariposas del bosque me llamaron por una razón, ellas sintieron el cambio y saben que algún peligro se cierne sobre este lugar, uno que escapa a su magia" explicó el hombre de la humita.

"¿De dónde vienen esas mariposas?" preguntó Ron.

"Son una especie única, lo único que pude rescatar de mi planeta. Todo lo demás se extinguió, o casi todo...". El Doctor y su melancólica mirada se perdían al pensar en su tierra natal, "creí que estarían bien por aquí, en un lugar tan lleno de seres extraños como ellas, y al cuidado de alguien como Hagrid".

Llegaron al centro de la cámara. Lucía vacía. Guardaron silencio y se cubrieron las espaldas unos a otros. A los costados, los rostros – si se les podía llamar así – de una decena de enormes criaturas con forma de salero, talladas en piedra, y con un ojo que parecía un telescopio, los observaban en pétrea vigilancia. Y al final, una figura diferente, enorme, que cubría la pared casi hasta el techo, de unos 10 metros de altura. Era de piedra, al igual que las demás, pero su forma era una mezcla entre serpiente y robot. Su cuerpo escamoso remataba en una cabeza cuadrada, y poseía el mismo ojo alargado de las demás figuras. El Doctor la contemplaba con asombro, y con cierto respeto, ¿o sería temor?

"Lo que ven a los costados son Daleks, una especie que debería estar extinta, pero que de alguna manera siempre encuentra la forma de volver, como yo. Hemos luchado por una eternidad, mi especie y la suya y aún así, nunca parecemos librarnos el uno del otro. Ninguna puede vivir mientras la otra sobreviva, o algo así" le guinó un ojo a Harry, "son muy peligrosos, y absolutamente malignos, pero eso (y apuntó a la figura que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, casi rozando el techo), eso, no sé lo que es, pero sí sé que no debería estar aquí. ¡Nada de esto debería estar aquí!".

El grito final retumbó en las frías y húmedas paredes, y pronto, un sonido como de metal, como cadenas arrastradas por el suelo rugoso, comenzó a repicar en todos los rincones, a volverse más fuerte, más firme, más presente.

"¿Dónde estás?" gritó una vez más, "¡muéstrate de una vez!"

Los demás se miraban unos a otros, preocupados, y el sonido, ahora como de uñas sobre un pizarrón, no ayudaba a mantener la calma. Varitas en alto, esperaban tensos, listos. O al menos eso esperaban: estar listos.

A un costado de la cámara, junto a la estatua, se abría un túnel, y por él se colaba el sonido. Una enorme y extraña cabeza robótica se asomo, seguida de un cuerpo escamoso y a la vez robótico, como un cyborg mezcla de Dalek y serpiente. Un híbrido probablemente mortal y definitivamente maligno. La gutural mezcla de sonidos que escapó de cualesquieran fueran sus cavidades acústicas – porque no tenía boca – fue escalofriante.

"Hola, DOCTOR" dijo la criatura, "Lo he estado esperando".

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero ya sabes, tenía que atender asuntos familiares" contestó. Su tono era duro.

"Pensé que estabas solo"

"No lo está" agregó Amy.

"O sí, nunca estás solo, siempre tienes mascotas que llevar a la muerte, ¿verdad?", el tono de la criatura era siempre igual, pero todo lo que decía sonaba punzante, y raspaba el tórax. Sentías la áspera y metálica voz desde los pies a la punta de los cabellos y recorría tus músculos martillando tus nervios.

"Son ustedes los que llevan la muerte donde sea vayan. No me culpes a mí si una vez tras otra me pongo en el medio. Lo hago porque ustedes me obligan". Ahora el Doctor era quien infundía el miedo.

"Siempre tan noble. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. El único destino del Doctor y todos aquellos que intente proteger será la 'exterminación' – el tono de voz cambió, haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra -, espero que esta intromisión haya valido la pena" remató el monstruo.

"Siempre la ha valido y siempre lo valdrá. No es mi vida lo que busco proteger" contestó él, El Señor del tiempo, preparado para la batalla.

"Exterminar" gritó el híbrido, y lanzó un rayo de luz directo hacia el Doctor. "Protego" salió de los labios de la profesora Mconagall y el rayo verde se desvió hacia el techo, volando un enorme trozo de piedra y haciendo retumbar toda la sala. Mcgonagall y sus cuatro acompañantes salieron disparados un par de metros hacia atrás por la violencia del choque, y parte de la bóveda se derrumbó sobre la cámara, separándola en dos.

"Guau, eso estuvo cerca" comentó el Doctor. La profesora lucía muy abatida. Los niños tenían los ojos muy abiertos y al igual que Amy, estaban a la vez muy sorprendidos y muy asustados, pero impresionados por el hechizo protector de Mcgonagall. "Eso fue genial" dijeron los tres, "gracias" dijo Undécimo, "eso es lo que yo llamo magia".

"Bien, eso nos dará un poco de tiempo" comentó el Doctor, y se agachó junto a Minerva, "¿estás bien?". La profesora lo miró con aire reprobatorio. "Soy una vieja y acabo de volar por los aires, ¡estoy lo mejor posible!" contestó agudizando la voz, como si hablara con un alumno despistado en su aula de transformaciones.

"¿Puede levantarse? Tenemos que salir de aquí"

"Esa cosa puede llegar en cualquier minuto" intervinó Amy, preocupada.

"Ese túnel, ¿conectará con algún pasaje secreto dentro de la sala o será otra salida al exterior?" preguntó Harry. Él y Ron se miraron algo asustados.

"Lo averiguaremos muy pronto, estoy seguro" contestó el Doctor.

"¿Qué era esa cosa?" preguntó Amy.

"No estoy seguro, pero es algo nuevo y que no debería existir" explicó, "los Daleks tienen la capacidad de absorber material genético y utilizarlo para repararse y evolucionar".

"¿O sea que esa cosa absorbió lo que había en la cámara?"

"Eso creo, esa cosa absorbió el basilisco, o al menos parte de su ADN y lo utilizó para mutar en una forma superior"

"Los basiliscos son altamente resistentes a la magia" comentó Mcgonagall.

"Y los Daleks son altamente resistentes a todo lo demás" remató el Doctor, "no es una mezcla muy esperanzadora, no para nosotros al menos".

"¿Pero cómo llegó aquí?"

"Eso, precisamente eso, quisiera saber... Bueno, eso y cómo deshacernos de él, y cómo salir de aquí, pero vamos paso a paso, una cosa a la vez, ¿están todos bien", las palabras del Doctor corrían en todos los sentidos, inundando la espesa niebla de polvo que se había formado en la cámara de los secretos, "sí, bien, pues si no lo están lástima, porque debemos largarnos de todos modos, no podemos dejar que eso suba, y si sube, no podemos dejar que alcance a los alumnos, y si lo hace, al menos debemos llegar nosotros primero para ponernos en su camino".

"¿Siempre es tan heroico?" preguntó Ron.

"Sólo le gusta alardear cuando tiene una audiencia" sonrió Amy, "pero sí, siempre lo es, no puede evitarlo". Ron miró a Harry. "Te entiendo", respondió el pequeño pelirrojo a la bella pelirroja, "entiendo perfectamente".

¡DOCTOR!

Una voz gélida resonó por el castillo, los pasillos retumbaron, parecía el tañido de decenas de campanas. Los 5 estaban de vuelta en el baño cuando el grito llegó a sus oídos. Venía desde el exterior. Algo esperaba por ellos allá afuera y no sonaba nada amistoso.

Recostado sobre el gélido suelo de los jardines de Hogwarts, sobre la hierba verde y húmeda, cubierta de rocío por la noche y la neblina del norte, se encontraba el cuerpo de un joven en sus veintes, de cabellos rubios y algo desordenados, y con una incipiente barba. Vestía una bata verde.

"¡Rory!" gritó Amy, "¿cómo es posible?¿cómo llegó él aqui?". Ella trató de correr a su encuentro pero el Doctor la detuvo junto al pórtico. Los demás se miraban sin comprender. Algunos alumnos se habían acercado a las ventanas para observar lo que sucedía, para ver quién llamaba a la puerta.

Junto a Rory caminaba un joven en su uniforme. Un joven de leves rizos, de pelo oscuro y brillante, de facciones cerradas, de ojos profundos y negros, de rasgos atractivos y mirada inteligente. Lucía alterado pero exultante. Aquella mirada de triunfo, lo que había esperado largamente por fin era suyo. Estaba feliz, si es que un alma tan podrida puede albergar esa clase de sentimientos. Vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts y no lucía mucho mayor que Amy. Debía ser un alumno en su último año. O algo similar.

"Tom Riddle, ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerías" dijo el Doctor a la figura que se paseaba sobre el pasto, contemplando el horizonte poblado de gigantes sombras que se desvanecían entre los rayos de luz de la aurora y el reflejo del lago. Los árboles del bosque prohibido cabeceaban suavemente, recién despertando, surcando los cielos al son del viento matutino, de la fría y suave marea intangible de los vientos del norte.

"Te he estado esperando, he esperado por ti tanto tiempo y por fin, aquí estás" sonreía Tom.

"No quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿por qué el cambio de opinión? Creí que lo querrías a él" y el Doctor apuntó a Harry, "perdón Harry, no es que me quiera escabullir, es sólo que así era la historia"

"¿Qué historia?" contestó el niño que vivió.

"Se me olvida que no debo hablar de ello, es todo muy confuso" divagó, "¡Bien! Como decía..."

"Algunas vez, quizás" interrumpió Tom, "pero las cosas han cambiado, y ya no es sólo este mundo el que deseo, no, son todos ellos. He logrado dominar aquella criatura, y la he vuelto algo mucho peor, mucho más feroz. Antes tenía un basilisco, son buenas mascotas, pero esto, esto es diferente... Una vez que me apodere de ti, con tu magia y la mía, seré invencible".

"¿Y cómo, exactamente, piensas hacer eso?" inquirió, por si acaso alguna vez funcionaba, el Doctor. Tom sólo sonrió. "He visto el futuro" dijo, "¡Y es mío!"

"Diablos, Rory debe haber leído los libros y ahora Tom, con acceso libre a su memoria, sabe todo al respecto, esto es muy malo, muy muy malo...". El Doctor murmuraba para sí.

"¿Qué está pasando Doctor?", Amy lucía muy intranquila.

"Aquel joven es una especie de holograma, y está aquí a través de Rory, de su energía, tal como... Tal como nunca sucedió... (se retractó a tiempo y casi escuchó la voz de River Song gritando ¡Spoilers!... Luego dudó sobre si seguir intentando no decir nada, pero entonces cambió de idea)... ¡Ay, que diablos! Aquel es Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort" dijo el Doctor. Todos se sobresaltaron.

"¡No digas ese nombre!"

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" preguntó preocupada Minerva.

"Es sólo un holograma, pero cuando joven él dejó parte de su alma en varios artefactos, y uno de ellos era un diario capaz de tomar posesión de un huesped y darle paso a él. Ahora está en posesión de Rory, nuestro amigo, que no tenemos idea cómo llegó hasta acá".

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" insistió Harry.

"Porque vengo del futuro" confesó, "¿suficiente por ahora?"

"No" contestó Harry.

"Bueno, lo siento, pero ahora él, Riddle, la versión joven de Lord Voldemort, conoce la historia, conoce el futuro, y no sólo eso, sabe de dónde vengo y lo que puedo hacer, y eso no es nada positivo" respondió el Doctor.

"Doctor, la Tardis, ¿estará segura?" preguntó Pond.

"Sí, sí, jamás podrían entrar a ella... no sin mí" pero dudó un segundo. ¿Cuál sería el plan? ¿Podría ser que el diario de Tom Riddle apuntara a poseerlo a él, con el fin de poseer la Tardis? ¿Es eso todo? ¿Huir de este lugar para evitar la historia y cambiar su destino?

"¿Entonces dices que parte del alma de 'ya-saben-quien' está en ese holograma?" preguntó Mcgonagall.

"Es ese holograma, y está escondido en un diario que debe de estar ahí junto a ellos" explicó undécimo, "ese diario es lo que se llama un Horrocrux, y Voldemort creo 6 de ellos para protegerse de la muerte".

"¿Entonces sigue vivo?"

"Parte de él, sí, o al menos, sigue existiendo, porque no sé si a eso le podamos llamar vida".

"¿Y cómo lo detenemos?" interfirió Ron.

"No lo sé, pero mantenganse atentos, alguna locura se me ocurrirá y no tendré tiempo de explicarla del todo por lo que probablemente sólo empezaré a hacer cosas que no tendrán mucho sentido para ustedes mientras divago sin control, ¿están prestando atención?" dijo el Doctor.

"¿Qué?" respondieron todos.

"¿Ven? No estaban prestando atención. Presten atención, no quiero que esto ocurra de nuevo".

"Si ese es realmente Voldemort, entonces estamos en muchos problemas, iré a buscar a los demás profesores, es hora de organizar una defensa, o de evacuar el colegio" sentenció Mcgonagall, y dejó a los 4 junto a la puerta, mientras reingresaba al castillo. Justo antes de marcharse dijo, "les ordenaría a ustedes dos volver conmigo y quedarse en su habitación, pero ¿para qué? Saldrán de todos modos. Sólo espero que Dumbledore esté aquí pronto".

"¿Alguien me llama?" preguntó una voz suave, calma, a sus espaldas. Un anciano de barba plateada y anteojos con forma de medialuna sonreía sobre la escalera, y observaba hacia el prado, con sus ojos posados en la figura de Tom Riddle.

"¡Albus!" gritó Minerva, "ya era hora".

"Gracias por la bienvenidida. Por favor reúne a los estudiantes dentro, y eso incluye al señor Potter y al señor Weasley" ordenó.

"No sabemos si adentro sea más seguro" intervinó Harry, "aún está esa criatura de la cámara de los secretos".

"Mantengan entonces a todos los alumnos en sus salas comunes y que los profesores guarden las entradas".

"¿Y si la cámara tiene algún pasaje secreto que conecta con las salas comunes?" preguntó Mcgonagall.

"Pues lo más probable es que sea con la de Slytherin, ¿no? Que los alumnos de aquella casa se refugien en la sala común, y habla con los gemelos Weasley, puede que ellos sean de ayuda si de identificar intrusiones en Hogwarts se trata". Minerva le miró extrañada, pero no cuestionó sus dichos y se llevó a Harry y Ron con ella. Luego Albus giró hacia el Doctor, y ambos sonrieron.

"Estás más joven cada vez" contempló Albus.

"Sólo de apariencia" contestó el Doctor. Albus sonrió a Amy pero se saltó las presentaciones por falta de tiempo. El protocolo podía esperar.

"Tom Riddle" comentó Dumbledore. "Así es, un holograma, un horrocrux cautivo en un viejo diario y que ahora está en posesión del cuerpo de un viejo amigo" contestó undécimo.

"Entiendo. No sabía que Tom hubiese llegado tan lejos...", suspiró preocupado Albus, "¿y qué es lo que ronda en el castillo?"

"Un híbrido, mitad Dalek y mitad basilisco, al parecer bastante peligroso".

"Pero no mortal, hasta ahora".

"Puede que no haya estado lo suficientemente fuerte".

"¿Alguna idea de cómo llegó hasta aquí aquella criatura?"

"Ninguna por el momento, pero estoy trabajando en ello".

"Seguro se te ocurrirá algo, siempre se te ocurre algo".

"Es parte del trabajo... Tú no lo haces nada de mal tampoco, y dudo que te haya dicho algo que no supieras".

"No tenía ninguna certeza hasta que llegaste".

"Hey, ese tipo no está solo" intervino Amy, apuntando hacia el bosque, a espaldas de la figura de Tom Riddle.

De entre los árboles comenzaron a salir, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo, varios, luego decenas, todos negros y con una pequeña calavera rematando sus extraños rostros metálicos, justo sobre su alargados ojo y sus pequeños brazos, que realmente eran armas. Una horda de Daleks, todos ellos ataviados con los símbolos de los mortífagos. Una nueva especie de criaturas malignas, al parecer al servicio de la figura holográfica de Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

"Esto es muy extraño, los Daleks jamás seguirían a un humano" dijo el Doctor.

"No creo que lo hagan ahora tampoco, ¿o tú sí?" supuso Albus.

"Deben estar siguiendo a alguien más" se sumó Amy, "quizás Rory no es el único controlado por ese diario".

"Son muchos Daleks, ¿no te parece?"

"Me he visto en peores"

"Y la criatura de la cámara no se encuentra entre ellos" agregó Amy.

"Bueno, no podemos permitirles seguir hasta aquí" dijo Dumbledore.

"No podemos destruirlos, no a todos" confesó el Doctor.

"Pero no necesitamos hacerlo, o todavía. Hogwarts tiene sus trucos" confirmó el director e irguió su brazo derecho enarbolando hacia los cielos su varita, la varita de saúco. Un rayo emergió de la punta y alcanzó el cielo, tocando los límites de los hechizos protectores de la escuela. "Probablemente lograron llegar hasta aquí al ser llamados por alguien que estaba adentro, pero eso no será suficiente ahora" agregó Albus. El cielo se volvió brillante, como si naciera un nuevo sol de sus entrañas, y cegó a todos los humanos presentes quienes se cubrieron los ojos con sus manos. Un segundo después, una espesa burbuja cubría el castillo a sólo unos pocos metros de sus paredes. Los márgenes de protección de Hogwarts se habpian reducido y a la vez, vuelto más poderosos. "Dejémoslos para que intenter atravesar esta barrera" dijo, divertido por la idea, Albus a sus compañeros.

"Genial, ahora podemos encargarnos de aquel que sigue en el castillo" afirmó el Doctor.

"Y averiguar cómo llegaron aquí en primer lugar" agregó Dumbledore.

"Y cómo llegó Rory aquí" sumó Amy.

"Lo primero es la amenaza inmediata" concluyó el Doctor, "además estoy seguro que en el trascurso de esa tarea averiguaremos más sobre los otros temas".

"Suena como la opción más razonable Doctor" le apoyó el Director, "y debemos aprovechar cada segundo, pues ninguna magia es inexpugnable y ellos entrarán tarde o temprano. De más estás decir que no quiero arriesgar a los estudiantes, no antes de tiempo".

"Bien, pues hay dos posibilidades. Primero, la criatura de la cámara secreta sigue ahí, o segundo, la criatura escapó" señaló el Doctor.

"Eso es como obvio, ¿no?" apuntó Amy.

"Si sólo hablaramos cuando hacemos grandes descubrimientos, no hablaríamos muy seguido, ¿no crees?" contestó el Time Lord, algo ofendido.

"Creo que deberemos pedir un poco de ayuda en eso, será más fácil" aportó Albus.

"Yo creo que tenemos toda la ayuda necesaria, ahora que tú estás aquí" acotó el Doctor.

"Aún así, creo que frente a esta amenaza, necesitaremos a la Orden"

"Vaya, parece que conoceremos algunos personajes antes de lo presupuestado"

"Las cosas suelen salirse del marco cuando tú estás cerca" guiñó Albus, "¿entramos?" y caminó atravesando el portal de Hogwarts, acompañado del Doctor y Amy.

Los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus salas comunes, excepto por los de Slytherin -apostados en el gran comedor-, y eran vigilados por grupos de profesores, siempre muy atentos y en guardia. El grupo de Albus y los viajeros pasó haciendo revista por las 4 estaciones para asegurarse de que estuviese todo bien. ¿Deberían internarse de vuelta en las entrañas de Hogwarts para buscar al monstruo de la cámara de los secretos, o esperar a que éste emergiera desde su escondite?

Y la respuesta llegaría a ellos en los pasillos. Justo cuando comenzaba a temblar el cascarón de piedras que conformaba la escuela -azotado por la inercia de cientos de rayos golpeando el domo de magia protectora- encontraron la respuesta, arrastrandose hacia ellos, justo cuando dejaban el gran comedor. Allá, al fondo, al final del pasillo, los esperaba aquel monstruoso híbrido Dalek-Basilisco, ávido de muerte, con sólo una idea en la mente, construido genéticamente con sólo un objetivo: exterminar todo a su paso. Dumbledore se adelantó y le dijo al Doctor "sigue, encuentra una forma de detener a los demás, yo me encargo de este".

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó él, preocupado.

"Claro, quizás luzca viejo -porque lo estoy- pero aún tengo fuerzas para una última gran pelea" y antes de que el Doctor pudiera replicar, agregó "una o dos".

"Ten cuidado, no es algo que hayas enfrentado antes"

"Quizás, pero no puede ser más peligroso o más poderoso de lo que sí he enfrentado" y luego miró hacia adelante, hacia la criatura que se acercaba siseando metálicamente, y le dijo "Tú no puedes pasar".

"Hey, eso no es tuyo" cantó el Doctor sorprendido.

"Lo sé, pero siempre quise decirlo" sonrió Albus, "Ahora, ¡corran tontos!"

La criatura lanzó un potente rayo verdoso que chocó con la esfera plateada que se levantó de la varita de Saúco. "¡Tú no puedes pasar!" gritó nuevamente Albus, y esta vez su voz se elevó reverberando en todos los rincones, todos los confines del castillo. El sonido de la batalla le pisaba los talones a Amy y el Doctor.

"Odio dejarlo solo, pero necesitamos encontrar una forma de arreglar lo demás, y para eso, primero debemos entender qué está pasando... Además, ¡el es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Estará bien, seguro que sí..." remató undécimo, aunque algo intranquilo.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? Inquirió Amy, ansiosa.

"No, no por el momento, pero creo que todo se reduce a saber cómo llegó ese Dalek aquí, y cómo fue que Rory apareció de pronto en el prado" respondió.

"¿Y no te has preguntado cómo llegamos nosotros aquí?" dijo Amy. El Doctor la miró detenidamente, y ella prosiguió, "¿Qué recuerdas antes de bajarnos de la Tardis?"

"Oh Amy, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego? Tienes toda la razón. ¿No fue raro que Rory no haya estado con nosotros desde un principio?" gritó el Doctor emocionado.

"Sí, algo" contestó ella, quien apenas si había notado tal detalle. Todo lucía muy confuso.

"Es porque él es el creador, el arquitecto de este mundo, de este universo completo, pero no es parte de él... De alguna forma sucumbió a la idea de alguien más, a pesar de que todo nació de su cabeza" divagó el Doctor, en voz alta, aunque sin hablar directamente a Amy.

"¿Quieres decir que esto es un sueño?" dudó ella.

"No, no, parecido pero no. En todos nuestros sueños creamos mundos pero sólo dentro de nuestra cabeza, son de cierto modo mundos pasajeros sin la fuerza suficiente para existir, pero esto es diferente, de alguna manera un universo derivó de la imaginación y los recuerdos de Rory, con la fuerza suficiente para manifestarse y atraernos a él. Y también por alguna razón eligió este punto exacto, esta fantasía. Podría haber pensado cualquier lugar, pero escogió este, y los escogió a ellos... Debe amar mucho esos libros, o... " el Doctor dejó de mover su labios y se mantuvo quieto unos instantes, concentrando toda su energía en su cerebro, en descubrir los secretos de esta nueva aventura. Mientras Amy le contemplaba inquieta.

"¿Cómo podrías saber eso?" dudó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza seriamente.

"Nosotros estábamos con él y de pronto, ¡Kabum! Estamos aquí llamados por las mariposas, pero no fueron las mariposas, ¡no! Fue Rory quien, cuando se vio en peligro, nos trajo"

"¿Pero cómo?"

"No lo sé... Se necesitaría algo muy poderoso para edificar una realidad, y más para atraernos a ella... A menos que" y se congeló un instante, desesperando a Amy que ansiaba una respuesta.

"Doctor, ¡Doctor!" suplicó Amy, sacudiéndole, "Hay que hacer algo, Rory está allá afuera".

"Está bien, está bien, sígueme" y le tomó de la mano justo antes de comenzar a correr.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó la peliroja.

"Al corazón de Hogwarts".

Hogwarts es un lugar maravilloso, mágico y hermoso, un lugar único que ha existido por un milenio albergando los jóvenes magos que serán el futuro del mundo. Un milenio forjando sus poderes, guiando sus conocimientos y aconsejando sus mentes. Un lugar tan increíble que mucho han pensado, parece vivo. Pero no es así, no sólo lo parece, lo está.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Amy al llegar a una vieja columna de piedras, una columna tan ancha que parecía ser el pilar central de todo el castillo.

"Nuestro camino. Ahí dentro hay una escalera que lleva desciende hasta lo más profundo de la escuela, un lugar aún más secreto que la cámara misma, un lugar donde los 4 fundadores vertieron parte de su magia para convertir este lugar en lo que es...". El Doctor relataba maravillado, probablemente por lo que estaban a punto de ver.

"¿Qué es?"

"Una hermosa criatura" y sonrió, "una hermosa y sabia criatura, mucho más grande por dentro de lo que es por fuera".

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás diciendo?" dijo ella.

"_Cualquier tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia_" citó el Time Lord, "lo dijo mi querido Arthur C. Clarke. Pero lo que le faltó a esa frase fue el remate".

"¿Hay uno?" preguntó Amy, ya casi en shock por la perorata interminable del Doctor.

"¡Pues claro!" gritó alegre, "_y vice versa_". Y entonces el Doctor apuntó con su desatornillador sónico a un pequeño candelabro en la muralla y una pequeña puerta comenzó a dibujarse justo en el centro. Cruzaron el umbral y comenzaron a bajar por una bella escalera de caracol tallada en el suelo, rumbo al corazón de Hogwarts.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos salir" se quejó Harry, sentado junto a la chimenea de la sala común, en la torre de Gryffindor.

"Lo sé, pero Mcgonagall no nos quita el ojo de encima. Dumbledore debe haberle contado de tu capa" rezongó Ron, tendido a su lado, mirando el aburrido techo.

"Sí" admitió Harry, pero su rostro se iluminó de inmediato, "¡tengo una idea! ¿quién conoces que pueda crear una distracción? Sólo necesitamos unos segundos".

"Fred y George" asintió Ron, "bien pensado, separemonos, yo voy por ellos y tú por la capa y luego nos encontramos aquí".

"Apresúrate" le urgió Harry mientras se marchaba.

Mcgonagall les vio dividirse y pensó que sería mejor así, menos problemas si no estaban juntos, quizás hasta se habian resignado se dijo a sí misma, pero el momento en que comenzaron las explosiones y el polvo negro nubló la habitación inmediatamente imaginó quienes estarían detrás de todo. Sí, los gemelos Weasley serían los autores materiales, pero ni ellos bromearían en un momento de tanta tensión, por lo que su jugarreta debía ser una distracción para alguien más. Y una vez que se disipó la neblina y volvió la tranquilidad notó que tanto Harry como Ron habían desaparecido y que la puerta de entrada estaba entreabierta. Nunca hay que subestimar a esos dos.

Harry y Ron caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos. De pronto aquel desgarbado pero extrañamente elegante mago y su compañera peliroja cruzaron frente a ellos y ambos, ocultos bajo la capa, comenzaron a seguirles.

"¿Dónde crees que vayan?" preguntó Ron a Harry.

"No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos"

"¿No deberíamos mejor buscar a Dumbledore?" sopezó Ron, "estariamos más seguros cerca de él".

"Quizás, pero ellos buscan algo y seguro que Dumbledore los envió a encargarse de eso mientras él protege Hogwarts de los intrusos" supuso Harry.

Ambos pequeños magos bajaron la voz. Los extraños se habían detenido unos metros más adelante frente a un enorme pilar de piedra. De pronto, como por arte de magia -seguramente- una puerta se dibujo en la sólida superfice y tanto el Doctor como Amy la atravesaron, descendiendo una vez dentro por una mortecina escalera de caracol. Harry y Ron los siguieron prontamente.

"¿Dónde crees que vaya esto?" preguntó Harry.

"No lo sé, las mazmorras están en otra dirección... Quizás sea una segunda entrada a la cámara de los secretos" pensó Ron.

"Sí, es lo más probable" acató Harry.

"Entonces... ¿iremos en busca del monstruo?" temió Ron.

"No lo creo, ¿lo enfrentarían de nuevo sin ayuda? O sea, si fuesen por el monstruo Dumbledore iría con ellos ¿no?" fue la deducción de Harry para tranquilizar a Ron, y a sí mismo, pero no se sentía demasiado confiado en aquella idea. Y aquella bestia era realmente horrible.

Siguieron caminado hasta abrirse paso a un terreno horizontal, con suelo de adoquines y paredes húmedas. Pequeñas antorchas ardían incansablemente enclavadas en la piedra fría, alumbrando el musgo y el moho. Hacia adelante un túnel devenía en una puerta con el emblema de Hogwarts. El Doctor y Amy se detuvieron justo frente a ella y un poco más atrás, aún ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Harry y Ron.

"Bienvenida al corazón de Hogwarts, la matriz mágica que mantiene vivo a este lugar" y dicho eso, el Doctor empujó la puerta, que no abrió.

"Fantástico" resopló Amy con sarcasmo.

"Está bien, está bien, mi error. Debí revisar la cerradura primero" y probó con su desatornillador sónico. Nada sucedió. "Debe haber alguna clase de seguro mágico, parecido a una cerradura deadlock, lo único que mi sónico no puede quebrantar" dedujo el Doctor, decepcionado y algo confuso, pues no esperaba tal inconveniente.

"Alohomora" gritó Harry apuntando su varita de pluma de Phoenix a la cerradura, pero nada pasó tampoco. "¡Harry!" vociferó Ron, "nos delataste".

"No importa" respondió el niño que vivió, "hay cosas más importantes ahora, como detener a Voldemot.

"Bienvenidos, ya me parecía raro no verlos vagando por el castillo como suelen hacer" saludó afablemente Once, "ahora espero que tengan más ideas que esa".

"¿Nos trajiste hasta aquí sin un plan?" le recriminó Amy, y luego se dirigió a los niños, "hey, linda capa, cuando niña me hubiese gustado mucho algo así".

"Era de mi padre" contestó Harry, "una de las pocas cosas que tengo de él".

"Eso, tu cabello, tu habilidad para el quidditch y un cierto desdén por las reglas" agregó el Doctor, "o eso dicen". Harry sonrió contrariado. El extraño seguía sorprendiéndolos con sus conocimientos.

"Harry" interrumpió Ron, "mira arriba, sobre la puerta" y apuntó a un ajado trozo de tela que colgaba dormido sobre el marco.

"El sombrero seleccionador, hay que bajarlo" dijo y luego apuntando con su varita oró "Wingardium Leviosa", y el sombrero bajo suavemente hasta su mano. Lo colocó sobre su cabeza, sin saber bien qué hacer, y sólo atinó a pedirle ayuda. Pedido al que el sombrero accedió.

"Ouch" gritó Harry. Una espada había golpeado su cabeza.

"Harry, mira, es la espada de Godric Gryffindor" aulló Ron emocionado, "¿deberemos echar la puerta abajo?"

"No lo creo niño, pero mira" le indicó Amy, apuntando a uncostado de la puerta donde una ranura esperaba.

"Genial, debe haber una forma de activar la puerta correspondiente a cada uno de los 4 fundadores" explicó el Doctor, "y todo lo que se necesita es un joven con el verdadero espíritu de su casa. Y nosotros tenemos dos". Ron se sonrojó. De inmediato Harry introdujo la espada en la ranura y la puerta se abrió de par en par, dando paso a una sala magnífica, de techo amplio y abovedado con una cúpula de cristal que reflejaba las estrellas. "Debe ser un hechizo como el del comedor" pensó Harry. En cada esquina se erigía una estatua de cada uno de los cuatro fundadores. Colosales estatuas de mármol decoradas con piedras y metales preciosos, y una placa conmemorativa que rezaba sus nombres y un pequeño verso, muy parecido al de la canción del sombrero seleccionador.

"Este lugar es increíble" dijo el Doctor en voz alta, y los demás asintieron. Era algo más pequeño que la cámara de los secretos, pero mucho más majestuoso. Las ciclópeas estatuas, los frescos en las murallas contando la historia de los fundadores y los primeros días de la escuela, estantes con antiquísimos tomos – probablemente llenos de secretos- pero sin una mota de polvo, armas, bellísimos cuadros revelando la imagen de famosos magos de la historia -Merlín y Gandalf eran flanqueados por los cuatro fundadores, entre muchos más- y, en el centro, una fuente de aguas esmeralda en cuyo núcleo se levantaba un tubo fluorescente de cristal que llegaba casi hasta el cielo estrellado del salón y cuyo flujo de colores fluctuaba constantemente, con pequeñas corrientes y torbellinos. Fluctuaba enérgica y excitadamente, sobresaltado.

"La matriz mágica de Hogwarts" dijo el Doctor a los demás presentes, "¿te recuerda algo, Amy?

"La TARDIS" acertó ella. Era casi idéntica.

"Tal como la TARDIS, Hogwarts puede cambiar, crear y eliminar cuartos, desaparecer, defenderse y muchas cosas más" comenzó, "Y todo gracias a este núcleo, esta matriz de la cual saca toda su energía, tal como mi TARDIS. O sí, eres una hermosa criatura". Los otros 3 se dieron una mirada cómplice con aquel último comentario, y luego siguieron adelante.

"¿Y esto qué significa?" preguntó Harry, "¿cómo nos ayudará a detener a Voldemort?"

"¿Y cómo explica esto nuestra presencia aquí" preguntó Amy "¿o la de Rory?".

"¿Y cómo es que ni Dumbledore sabía de esto?" preguntó Ron.

"Está bien, está bien, uno a la vez" los detuvo el Doctor, "Nos ayuda a comprender la naturaleza de nuestro estado y de los seres allá afuera, nos ayuda a entender el camino que tomamos para llegar acá y, créeme, dudo que haya cosas que Dumbledore no sepa... Y ahora, ustedes dos, esperen por ahí, necesito una palabra con mi compañera". Amy y el Doctor se alejaron un poco de los niños y ella habló primero, "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de este lugar?"

"Dumbledore me contó algunas cosas" respondió él, sincero.

"Los has visto antes" declaro ella.

"Antes, después, uno pierde la cuenta cuando viaja en el tiempo" dudó.

"Pero ¿cómo? Dijiste que todo era producto de la mente de Rory, y tú vas y parece que todos ya te conocen y sabes todo sobre este lugar" espetó ella, "es imposible".

"Sí bueno, no exactamente, y lo imposible es mi favorito"

"¡Doctor!"

"Está bien, mira, te dije antes que los sueños y las fantasías son de cierto modo mundos, pero sin la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie. Me refiero a que el cerebro común sólo es capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo por largo tiempo, todo lo demás es efímero. Pero, imagina que millones imaginan algo y lo hacen al mismo tiempo, todo el tiempo. Millones soñando con algo le darían a ese algo mucha energía y mucho poder, quizás el suficiente para, con el impulso adecuado, convertirse en realidad" remató.

"Pero si todo esto se creo hoy, como pueden tener un pasado, ¿cómo puede Dumbledore saber quién eres? ¿cómo puede ser lo que me dices cierto?" inquiró la pelirroja, suspicaz.

"Timey-Wimey, que se haya creado en este punto de su historia no significa que aquí comience su historia. El tiempo se expande en todas las direcciones. Y he estado aquí antes, sólo que después, ¿entiendes? Claro que nunca me había preguntado realmente cómo es que había llegado a existir este lugar... Supongo que la fantasía me superó y preferí aceptar su existencia en lugar de buscar una aburrida explicación", suspiró, "claro que ahora que estamos aquí, veo que estaba equivocado. No podría haber una explicación más interesante".

"Esto es todo demasiado confuso" balbuceó Amy.

"Sólo imagina un grupo de niños jugando pictionary, uno dibujando y otros gritando hasta que todos sus pensamientos se alinean en un mismo concepto y ese concepto cobra realidad en aquel dibujo que antes sólo eran rayas absurdas, casi con un tropiezo" dijo el Doctor a Amy, "¿lo ves? Y ahora imagina que ese dibujo cobra vida".

"¿Entonces es algo así lo que pasó aquí?" respiró Amy, comenzando a entender.

"No, para nada, pero si te ayuda, sí claro..."

"¡Ay!" vociferó Amy, entrecerrando sus ojos, "¿y qué haremos ahora?"

"Bueno, primero, mantenernos callados, nadie de aquí puede saber lo que nosotros sabemos, podría afectarles profundamente sólo ser producto de una imaginación ajena" aconsejó el Doctor, "aunque si lo piensas, eso mismo serían los humanos, producto de la imaginación de Dios, si hay tal cosa, y al menos Harry Potter es más entretenido que la biblia".

"Ok, la biblia es aburrida, ¿y luego qué?" le apresuró.

"De alguna manera la matriz cuántica de la TARDIS estableció un vínculo con la matriz mágica de Hogwarts, creando en ella un símil que dio lugar a todo este universo. Millones de mentes soñando e imaginando lo mismo, como una enorme bola de gas esperando a estallar con el chispazo indicado y ese chispazo fueron la TARDIS y la mente de Rory, pero cómo se metió Rory en la matriz de la TARDIS, no tengo la menor idea" resumió y mataforizó el Time Lord, mientras su amiga esperaba una idea para proseguir.

"¿Y podemos desconectar o destruir el vínculo entre las matrices sin destruir este universo o la TARDIS?" preguntó Amy, "¿Podría eso liberar a Rory y destruir a los Daleks?"

"No lo sé"

"Pero ya has estado aquí, este universo sobrevive" le animó ella.

"Timey-Wimey Amy, el tiempo y el universo no son lineales. Al crearlo extendimos su historia infinitamente en todos los sentidos, permitiendo a vidas y mundos generarse, desarrollarse y destruise, y permitiendo visitas en todos sus lugares, y esa línea de tiempo seguirá existiendo aunque lo destruyamos todo aquí y ahora", el Doctor tembló, "y entonces todo volvería a ser nada más que una historia, aunque temo que si eso sucede, toda la energía de aquellos sueños y de aquellas fantasías se destruya también".

"¿Olvidaría el mundo a Harry Potter?" se sorprendió Amy, "eso es imposible, hay hasta un parque de diversiones".

"Exacto, está tan arraigado en la memoria y la identidad de la Tierra que si borramos aquello relacionado a este universo fantástico", pausa dramática, "el efecto de vacío podría arrastrar todo lo demás".

"¿Podríamos destruir la Tierra?" temió Amy, conociendo ya la respuesta.

"Sí".

"


End file.
